Going to Knights Circle Phase 1
This is based on the student housing complex in Orlando, Florida - Knights Circle's Phase 1 Office. '' '''History' Knights Circle now serves as the largest student housing community in Florida. Built in 1998 at 12440 Golden Knights Circle, the community still manages to house many students in the Central Florida area. Knights Circle consists of three different phases - each with its own unique amenities. Each phase has apartments that hold a two-, three-, and four-bedroom option. Knights Circle was built in a way where there are an endless number of things to do without even leaving the community. Some of the amenities for students, and their guests at Knights Circle include: * Fitness Centers * 2 Computer Labs * 5 Tennis Courts * 3 Volleyball Courts * 3 Basketball Courts * Swimming pools * Tanning Bed Phase 1 Office Layout Knights Circle Phase 1 office area has an in-door outdoor setup. It is the only office that is open 24/7 at Knights Circle . It has three main rooms: the maintenance office, the movie room and the study room. There is also a men and women's bathroom located outside by the pool area. Operating the Maintenance Office Inside the maintenance office, residents and visitors will always see at least two people sitting at the front desk. When you walk in they will greet you and ask if you need anything. Residents then tell the staff their problems and they will either find a solution immediately, put in a maintenance request for the issue to be resolved or point you in the right direction. In the maintenance office a number of issues can be resolved. These issues include, but are not limited to: WiFi problems, plumbing concerns, kitchen appliance fixes, broken air conditioners and so much more. If it is something that needs to be fixed or repaired, the maintenance office is the office to go to. Operating the Movie Room The movie room is an amenity that residents must reserve in advance. Unlike the actual phase 1 office, the movie room is open between the hours of 8 a.m. and midnight. To reserve the movie room, residents must call the Phase 1 office at 407-563-0981. One of the maintenance office workers will answer. When they answer they will ask you what day and time you are requesting the movie room. If that time is not available, they will suggest another time. Residents can leave the phone call two ways, with a new reservation or disappointed because their desired time slots were not available. When going to claim the movie room. The resident who reserved it must give their ID to the staff on duty at the time. The staff member will unlock to movie room door for you. At any point, while in the movie room if a resident needs help operating the technology they should feel free to ask the staff - they are more than willing to lend a helping hand. When residents are done using the movie room, they will return to the maintenance office to tell the staff that they are done. That staff member will then get up to check whether everything was left the way they gave it to you. After checking for cleanliness in the movie room, the staff member will then walk back into the office to return your ID to you. Operating the Study Room The study room is a quiet space for residents to study. Within the study room there is a computer lab where students can work on online homework and receive free printing. When you walk into the Phase 1 study room, you will see a bunch of tables and warm colors on the walls. It has a coffee shop feel to it. In the room, students are equipped for long study sessions. There is a pizza vending machine, snack vending machine and a beverage vending machine. Students are also encouraged to use the free coffee machine that is offered in the room. Students can sit anywhere in the room as long as there is an open chair and a comfortable amount of table space for someone else as well. Computer Lab The computer lab offers residents with the opportunity to complete homework on a desktop if their personal computer is having problems. Residents also have the opportunity to print for free. Although, you cans stay in the computer lab for extended periods of time, it is a courtesy to keep the visit as short as possible if there is a long line of people waiting to use the computers for printing.